epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Luther King, Jr.
Martin Luther King, Jr. battled Gandhi in Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. He was portrayed by Jordan Peele. Information on the rapper Martin Luther King Jr. was born on January 15th, 1929, in Atlanta, Georgia. He was a Baptist minister and civil-rights activist who had a seismic impact on race relations during the African-American Civil Rights movement in the United States, beginning in the mid-1950s. He also led the 1955 Montgomery Bus Boycott and helped found the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC) in 1957, serving as its first president. Through his activism, King played a pivotal role in ending the legal segregation of African-American citizens in the South and other areas of the nation, as well as the creation of the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and the Voting Rights Act of 1965. He received the Nobel Peace Prize in 1964 for combating racial inequality through non-violence, among several other honors. King was assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee by escaped convict James Earl Ray on April 4th, 1968, and continues to be remembered as one of the most lauded African-American leaders in history, often referenced by his iconic 1963 speech, "I Have a Dream". Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm the King of civil rights from the city to suburbia! No shoes, no shirt, but I'm still gonna serve ya! Make ya swallow your words so you can break the fast, Then thank God almighty you can eat at last! I admire the way you broke the British power, But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower! Like the "H" in your name, you ought to remain silent! Flatten your style like bread, naan violence! 'Verse 2:' I've got so much street cred, they write my name on the signs! I'd ring you for tech support, but I got a no bell prize! N*gga, we got more beef than one of your sacred cows, But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now! Scrapped lyrics God taught us not to judge men by the color of their skin, But my momma told me not to stand downwind Of a curry-eating, diaper-wearing, nude Yoda man! I have a dream that one day you'll put on pants! I'll preach you, I'll teach you, I'll march in the street you! Any man with more than two teeth can out eat you! ---- I'll call you for technical support, when I need it on my Nobel prize! Brother, I know we got more beef than one of your sacred cows, Trivia *King is the fourth rapper to appear in black-and-white, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, and Marilyn Monroe. *He is the sixth rapper whose title card reads differently from what the announcer says, as the "Jr." part of his name isn't said. *He is the only rapper played by either Key or Peele to only have two verses. *He is mentioned by Hillary Clinton in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. Gallery Martin Luther King, Jr. In Color.png|King in color Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele